starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
In Search of the Crystal
250px|thumb|Endente 250px|thumb|Anakin als gunslinger In Search Of The Crystal is de tweede episode in de Utapau-arc van Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Het diende te verschijnen in een nieuw seizoen, maar de afleveringen werden nooit afgewerkt door het stopzetten van de serie. Ze verschenen in een ruwe vorm op StarWars.com Newsreel Unsolved mystery! Having traveled to the sinkhole planet of Utapau to investigate the murder of a Jedi, ''Anakin Skywalker and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, find evidence pointing to a troubling conspiracy between the local Amani and the Separatists. The surprising involvement of Sugi warriors leads the Jedi to a secret arms deal. Undaunted by intense pressure to leave the planet at once, the Jedi plan their next move.... Synopsis Nadat sporen van de wapentransactie leidden naar een stam Amani die op de vlakte van Utapau leven, reizen Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker er heen met de Dactillions. De Amani zijn niet blij met hun komst, maar aangezien het primitieven zijn, denkt Anakin dat de klus snel geklaard zal worden. Maar de stam beschikt over enkele Precision Laser Darts waarmee ze de Dactillions kunnen verwonden, waardoor de Jedi de strijd op de grond moeten voortzetten. De Amani vluchten echter wanneer de Jedi hen overmeesteren. Obi-Wan besluit het grootste spoor te vormen dat volgens hem afkomstig is van het stamhoofd. De Jedi wandelen door het lage steppegras en op een bepaald moment wil Anakin de hulp van Ahsoka Tano inroepen, maar beseft hij even niet meer dat Ahsoka de Jedi heeft verlaten. Bij het kampvuur verzekert Obi-Wan dat Anakin geen schuld treft in Ahsoka's keuze om de Jedi Order te verlaten. Anakin is echter boos op de Council die haar volgens hem weinig keuze liet en haar meteen veroordeelde. Hij vraagt aan Obi-Wan hoe hij zich zou voelen moest hijzelf mislukken als Jedi. Obi-Wan is er echter gerust in dat zoiets nooit zal gebeuren ... 's Morgens worden de slapende Jedi omsingeld door Sugi krijgers. Ze worden gevangen genomen en meegenomen naar hun kamp waar Endente, de leider van de wapenhandelaars de Jedi te woord staat. De Jedi doen zich voor alsof ze wapens willen kopen en het blijkt allemaal te gaan om een zeker kristal. Endente en de Sugi nemen de Jedi opnieuw mee op trektocht. Obi-Wan denkt dat het om een Kyber Crystal kan gaan, een kristal dat kan gebruikt worden voor wapens en ondere andere in Lightsabers dienstdoet als kristal. Die leidt uiteindelijk naar de zoveelste heuvel die echter een ruimteschip van de Sugi blijkt te zijn. Daar contacteert Endente Dooku die wil dat de Sugi de Jedi doden. Endente vraagt extra credits die Dooku hem verzekert wanneer Grievous het kristal komt ophalen. Wanneer de Jedi worden opgesloten, besluiten ze dat het welletjes is geweest en Anakin overmeestert enkele Sugi. Samen ontsnappen ze en komen ze terecht in een erg small ventilatierooster. Van daaruit belanden ze in een wapenkamer. Obi-Wan wil niet weten van een clumsy blaster, maar Anakin bewapend zich zoals een volleerd gunslinger met twee blasters. Via rookgranaten kunnen ze de Sugi verrassen en Anakin ruimt ze allemaal netjes op met de blasters. Hij activeert de lightsabers die een Sugi bijhield zodat ze opnieuw over hun sabers beschikken. Endente heeft ondertussen begrepen dat de situatie gevaarlijk wordt en kiest ervoor om te ontsnappen. Anakin en Obi-Wan komen net te laat, maar dan merken ze een enorm Kyber Crystal in het schip. De Jedi gebruiken het schip om terug naar de bewoonde wereld te reizen ... Index Nieuwe personages *Endente *Chong Bekende personages *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Dooku Species *Sugi *Amanin *Dactillion Andere *Precision Laser Dart category:Televisie